


this is not the mile high club; quite

by lmeden



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-23
Updated: 2011-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-15 21:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmeden/pseuds/lmeden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames/Arthur - conversation(s) on a plane</p>
            </blockquote>





	this is not the mile high club; quite

**Author's Note:**

> for tailoredshirt on Valentine's Day

“So that went well, don’t you think,” he said as he pushed the door open.

Arthur flinched back into the farthest corner of the room, not far really, his surprise apparent. “Eames!”

Eames pushed forward and closed the door behind him, the size of the room - absolutely miniscule - forcing him right up against Arthur to achieve the maneuver. He clicked the lock into place and shifted away, looking over the sink and at the mirror. “Yes?”

Arthur was, apparently, at an unprecedented loss for words. “You can’t just come in here!”

“Of course I can, the door was open.”

“It was not, I locked it!”

“It was open for me, I mean.”

“You can’t just _pick_ the lock to an airplane bathroom!”

“Oh, honestly, calm down. You’re getting all wound up over nothing. I just need a here.” He brushed some loose strands of hair out of his face. Just himself, staring back. Arthur was standing in the corner, leaning slightly over the toilet and looking highly annoyed. He was eyeing the space between Eames and the door as if he wanted to make a run at it.

“This is asinine, just let me out,” Arthur muttered. He looked up into the mirror at Eames. “Oh, come on, you can’t be serious –“

Eames smiled and glanced back at himself, tuning Arthur out completely. If Arthur wanted out, he could just force his way to the door. Eames wasn’t going to _let him go_. No fun at all. He went back to studying his own face; he peered at the grouping of hairs in his eyebrows and the slight shading of stubble on his chin; he glanced at the curve of his lips, pursing and thinning them in speculation. Arthur nattered on behind him. He blinked slowly, shifting his stance before opening his eyes again. Still himself, and no one else. He smiled. It was real, then, all real. They’d really done it – inception. And yet it seemed too good to be true, just like a dream.

He turned and Arthur shut up. Eames grinned. “What a day, eh?”

Arthur frowned at him, even deeper than before, if that was possible. “Are you drunk?”

“Oh, for—“ Eames reached out and seized Arthur’s arm, yanking him close up against him and the hard sink, and smothered his yelp with a kiss. Yeah, today dreams and real life were getting all mixed up.

Arthur tried to speak, snapped at Eames’ tongue, and then pushed him away. “You—You can’t just—“ He shook his head, flushed. Eames chuckled.

And kissed him again. This time Arthur sighed and relaxed, leaning again the sink and wrapping a hand around the back of Eames’ neck. Eames kissed him deeper, bending him back. Arthur let him for a few moments, and then there was a knocking at the door. Arthur pushed Eames off, though he was perfectly willing to continue, sod anyone who couldn’t just _use the other bathroom_. He glared at the door as Arthur chuckled.

“No help for it now,” Arthur muttered, straightening his tie. He sighed and reached for the lock on the door.

“For what?” Eames asked as Arthur pulled the door open and began to walk out.

Arthur leaned back inside and grinned, amusement in his eyes. “You, of course. I have a feeling you’re going to be _absolutely incorrigible_.”

Eames gaped a moment before following, shoving the waiting passenger aside. “Hey, use English!” he shouted down the aisle.

Arthur’s laughter echoed.


End file.
